


Hunger Pains

by booksblanketsandtea



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Gen, M/M, Science, Toast, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksblanketsandtea/pseuds/booksblanketsandtea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not that he needs to eat, you realise - it’s just the easiest way to keep his body functional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger Pains

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this lovely piece of fanart by Inchells which can be viewed here:
> 
> http://inchells.tumblr.com/post/46059911161/time-to-make-some-toast
> 
>  
> 
> Feel free to let me know what you think!

When John leaves, he takes the toaster with him. Something ridiculous about him and Mary needing to save money for the wedding, so he’ll be keeping his appliances. That’s not the point, though. The point is this - Sherlock is hungry. He’d almost forgotten what that feels like, being hungry. Usually he just ignores his body, because he knows John will remind him to eat, will make sure he takes care of himself.

Sherlock can’t remember the last time he ate, and now he’s hungry. The only edible thing in the kitchen is a loaf of sliced bread, so he takes it and puts it on the bench, frowning down at the wholemeal as if it’s offended him.

 

(It’s not that he  _needs_  to eat, you realise - it’s just the easiest way to keep his body functional.  _Hateful_  transport.)

 

 

But, John’s not here. John left, to be with that woman. That disgustingly normal, cheerful, lovely woman. Oh, how Sherlock wants to hate her.

(He can’t, though. Not with the way she looks at John - like he hung the moon and stars, like he's the best thing that ever happened to the world. Like he  _matters_.)

~~Because he **does** matter he’s important he’s the most important and now he’s gone and dammit why would he do that why did he leave and how does this work how can Sherlock get him to come back get him to come  **home** -~~

She makes John happy. Happier than he was with Sherlock, otherwise he wouldn’t have left. Obvious.

  
(it hurts)

 

Sherlock’s stomach growls, because he is hungry, and there is no toaster because John has left. So he puts on his gloves and goggles  _(John always was adamant about safety)_ and lights the blow torch. 

 

 

 

He must remember to buy a toaster.


End file.
